


I Never Accounted The Fact that Feelings Exist

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Highschool AU, Hitman AU, KEITH IS A HITMAN, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Transphobia, keith thinks hes straight but oh boy, lance is bi, lance is his target, pidge is nonbinary, some homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:25:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance Navajo-Leon is living his life in a complete peace and serenity until a certain asshole comes around and ruins it all. Little did Lance know as he fought with the brunette that he was slowly falling for him and as was Keith was falling farther and farther behind on his assignment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: 초기

**Author's Note:**

> idk why i thought htis was a good idea

Born and raised in Northern California, Lance Navajo-Leon was the son of the wealthiest family in the area. He was attending a prestigious high school, typically only open to wealthy families and students with scholarships. To even get a scholarship was beyond hard, not only that, but living near the school to get there remotely on time would be difficult in itself, seeing it was surrounded by gorgeous spanish villas and mansions. But even with good grades and stellar performance in Spanish class, Lance lacked friends. His two friends, Hunk and Pidge, were both science and tech nerds, who quickly let him join their friend group. They were both extremely friendly, and all throughout Freshman year was pure bonding for the three of them.

Now it was Junior year, and Allura, Coran and Shay had joined their friend group. Not only that, but a strange student has been admitted into San Francisco’s most Elite high school. Dark hair, pale skin, and a lanky frame, he didn’t quite fit in with anybody. Lance was completely oblivious to the fact though - he just thought the new student was an asshole.

  
  


Keith Gyeong. He was nearly the opposite of Lance Navajo-Leon, who usually dressed in expensive t-shirts and khaki shorts. Keith wore black skinny jeans, cheap shirts with his favorite band or artist on them, and old black shoes he found at the local goodwill. 

Keith was adopted into the foster care system after his parents left him in America, not wanting him. After he turned 16, he escaped the Foster Care system, signing for an emancipation. He quickly found despite what he said in court, was definitely wasn’t ready for adulthood. He easily got into trouble and always found himself caught up in gang issues. 

After being contacted by a mysterious (yet seemingly rich) man, who wore dark shades and a suit, Keith was now being enrolled into a prestigious High School far away from where he had been for the past 16 years of his life. He was assigned to be housed by a ‘welcoming family’, the Holts. The rich family with a space prodigy son and science genius daughter, had been looking to adopt a kid. Unbeknownst to them, they had adopted Keith, who was for the time being, posing as an innocent 15 year old. You can imagine the confusion when the Adoption agency showed up at the gated residence with Keith in the back of a sleek black car, with what little luggage he had. 

 

\---------

  
  


It was a Monday, so obviously the Holt’s children were at school. Mr. and Mrs. Holt were still discussing Keith’s attendance with the school. In the meantime, Keith would be getting a sleek new room upstairs, across from Matt, with his own bathroom and balcony. The Holt’s were under the impression that Keith would be staying with them until he turned 18, but the reality was that he was staying until he completed his assignment; Assassinating Lance Navajo-Leon, whilst staying incognito, and returning back home to San Diego for his reward and next assignment. It was a fucked up, and virtually impossible situation, but the suited man believed that he could do it. And so he would.

Unpacking his belongings, which included a Korean doll, a few pairs of jeans and two or three shirts, along with other things like boxers and socks, Keith heard a knock on his door. Standing up, Keith walked over to the door, opening it just enough to peek out before realizing,  _ this isn’t like the motels, nobody’s here to mug you, beat you for money, you’re ok,  _ and at that he opened the door wide, met by a smiling Sam Holt. Keith smiled back, though it was noticeably forced.

“I’ve just come up here to notify you that your first day of school will be next week on Monday, and this week will just be adjustment and getting to know you! You see....” He trailed off, most likely unsure how to bring up the topic, “we’ve never had an adopted kid, and we weren’t really expecting a teenage boy. Ah, that is, though, coincidentally good that you are in the same grade as Katie. She’d probably love to have a study partner.” Sam said, letting out a chuckle. Keith couldn’t tell if the grown man was intimidated by him or just naturally awkward, but that wasn’t what caught Keith’s attention.

In the job description it’s explained that Katie (Pidge, as he learned they preferred)  lives in a Catholic household, which doesn’t hold well to LGBT+ “propaganda”. Keith wasn’t sure though if Mr. Holt was purposely misgendering his child or simply unaware of their preference, but it made Keith mildly uncomfortable. Disregarding the fact though, Keith listened onto what Sam Holt was rambling about.

“...which is a pleasant surprise, believe me! I can definitely tell Lissa was surprised when you showed up. Which is to say, we weren’t not expecting you, of course, but-”

“Mr. Holt, it’s fine.” Keith laughed, genuinely this time around. “Is there anything else you need to tell me?” He asked.

“Ah yes.” Sam Holt pulled out a plastic card sporting the image of a serene, sandy beach. A credit card. “This is yours, feel free to go shopping, I guarantee you’ll have enough money, and…” He pulled out another card, but this was larger, and it had more text printed on it. “This is the schedule, detailing when my wife and I go to work, come home, movie nights, school schedules, curfews, etcetera. That’s all.” Sam Holt bowed slightly before walking off, towards the spiral staircase to the upstairs bedrooms. Keith shut his door gently, and pulled out his phone. One missed call and voicemail. Opening the voicemail first, Keith listened intently.

 

It was late, probably around 8 PM when he heard a knock on the door, and Keith looked up from the laptop that the Holt’s had generously given him. He was shopping for better shoes. The door opened, and a shy head popped through, round glasses and short ginger colored hair stared him down, a glint in the glasses from the ceiling light.

“Are you… Kevin?” 

Keith choked on air, letting out a hard laugh. “Keith, actually, but yeah.” He responded, sitting up, setting the now closed laptop to the side. Pidge walked farther into the room, revealing her short frame. She was about 5’2, and she looked… fairly muscular, to be honest. She wore panda bear shorts and a green tank top, and her hair was pulled into the tiniest ponytail in the back. She held a phone in her hand.

Keith sat on the bed, observing Pidge, and she stood by the door, awkwardly looking at how little the room had changed. There were one or two posters, but they were torn and obviously old.

“You travel light, don’t you.”

“I’m an orphan, of course I do.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s cool.”

A silence overtook the room again, and Keith raised his eyebrows, watching them.

“Me and my friends are going shopping tomorrow, dad thought I should ask you if you wanted to tag along and get stuff.” Pidge mentioned casually, looking around. By friends, she likely means Hunk, Lance, Allura, Coran and Shay. Keith nodded, shrugging. 

“Sure. Where at?”

“Wherever Lance wants to go - he’s the one who's planning it. Lance Navajo-Leon. He’s kind of a cocky dick, but he’s really nice otherwise. I get the vibes he’s gonna hate you, though.” Pidge explained, assuming Keith didn’t know Lance. Of course, he had to play it off that he hadn’t a clue who Lance was, or really anybody. “He’s really competitive, and your adoption papers said you’ve gotten exceptionally good grades since Freshman year at the high school you went to in San Diego.”

“I wouldn’t say exceptionally, I could’ve gotten better.” Keith said, though he knew that he was being modest. He worked his ass off for those grades, so he was more likely to get an emancipation. He studied constantly, and was a complete shut out. 

“I guess you’re right. Anyways, we’ll show up at four tomorrow to pick you up.” They waved their hand, spinning and walking out the door. “Have fun shopping for shoes.” Keith tensed up at this, staring at the now closed door. She watched him? Impossible, she never saw his computer screen…

_ “An amazing hacker as well as programmer, Pidge is capable of infiltrating government documents. Threat: 70%” _ Keith remembered the assignment sheet. He sighed, putting his hand on his forehead. Why was the only thing coming to his head  _ masturbation _ issues? Jesus christ. 

Waking up was hell. The bed was unnecessarily comfortable, and the pillows were so  _ squishy _ . Keith sat up, grabbing his phone and checking the time. It was 11 AM, and according to the chart, he was the only one home. Inhaling deeply, the brunette let out a sigh before sitting up, strutting over to his closet. Pulling out a shirt, and a pair of clean pants, he slipped into them and walked into the hallway, the eery silence making him anxious. Keith decided he’d invest in some speakers - if he couldn’t find any as it was. Walking down the stairs, he walked into the kitchen, but an unfamiliar face took him by surprise. He stopped in his tracks, coming into eye contact with the stranger.

He noticed she wore an apron, and her hair was pulled in a bun, a hair net over her head. Her sunkissed skin was wrinkled from age, and she tilted her head. “Are you Keith?” She asked with a frail voice, setting down her kitchen knife.

“Y-yeah.” Keith answered, intimidated by the older lady. She reminded him of someone, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. She nodded, setting a plate on the breakfast bar. It was an omelet, along with some bacon.

“It’s cold, you woke up late.” 

Keith nodded, taking it slowly before heading back towards his room. He didn’t bother conversing with the lady anymore, she made him mildly uncomfortable and she had the eyes that said  _ I’ve seen some shit. _

When Keith made it back up to his room after breakfast, his phone was ringing. Rushing to answer, Keith caught the call on its last ring, coughing. He heard a familiar voice on the line. “Keith,  ¿Donde estás?”

Keith swallowed.

“I’m just out of town for a few weeks, maybe a little shorter.”

The voice scoffed, disbelieving.

“I swear Mikhael, I’m not gonna abandon our deal.”

“Better not,  _ pretty boy _ .” And with that, the line cut off. Keith only heaved a sigh, sitting down on the bed. It was 11:30 AM, and he had until 4 PM to do whatever he wanted. Usually, he’d be caught up with friends or drug deals, and sometimes the occasional hookup. He’d guessed he’d shaved off 20 years of his life after the past year of trouble he’s gotten into. Rolling his neck, Keith fell backwards onto the bed, staring at the high rise ceiling.  _ I guess I could take a shower _ , he thought to himself.

Pulling himself of the bed, Keith walked into the bathroom. He’d been in it once before, but he was always taken aback once again by the clawfoot tub, and the glass shower. Everything was so  _ fancy _ and it smelled like a girl he once knew. Turning on the shower, he checked to make sure he had the essentials before he started stripping. First the shirt, then the belt. Only then did he realize the curtain to the bathroom standalone balcony was open. Quickly, he rushed over and shut it. Being pampered definitely lowered his wariness, and that’s exactly what scared him most.

Finishing stripping, Keith slid into the hot shower. Hot shower. Keith nearly moaned at the scalding water against his skin, remembering the last time his shower was even mildly warm. He’d say he was in there for a good 5 minutes before he heard a door (the front door, most likely) open, and the sound of multiple feet stepping on the steps, followed by laughter. A quick knock on his door notified Keith that Pidge and her friends had showed up  _ four hours earlier _ than they agreed. A closer knock sounded, and Keith shouted out to the teenagers who were now in his room.

“I’m in the shower, I’ll be out in a bit.” Silence ensued.

“MCR, bro? Really?” A masculine voice asked, followed by loud agreements.

“Yeah, ok! We’ll just wait in here.” Pidge shouted back, and Keith could already tell they would be a pain in his ass for the next… hopefully, month, he was here. Keith didn’t reply, and instead finished washing himself, and turned the water off, grabbing a towel. And DAMN it was soft - unnecessarily soft. It was a towel, and towels didn’t need to be this soft. As he dried off, he tried to file through ideas of why they were early. Skipping? Not likely. Let go early? Also not likely. Given special permission from the Principal? Most likely. Shrugging off the ideas, Keith slipped back on his clothes, and dried his hair to his best abilities. Slipping back in the piercing that he adorned on his right ear, Keith unlocked and opened the door to the bathroom, quickly surprised how easily they had adapted to the environment.

Pidge was standing by the door with Shay, talking. Allura, Coran, and Hunk sat on the bed, on their phones, and Lance was obviously leaned up against the door, because the second he opened it Lance was standing in front of him, uniform and all. His hair was left natural, and his brown skin glistened. Keith watched him, tossing his flannel over his shoulder. Pidge quickly rushed over, smiling. She wore her uniform as well.

“Keith, this is Lance. Lance, Keith.”

Lance nodded, and Keith only narrowed his eyes. Lance seemed like a respectable guy, until he heard the words escape his thin lips.

“Heard you enjoy hentai.”

Pidge coughed, turning red. Keith pulled back, surprised. He had completely avoided watching porn at  _ all  _ last night, how did Pidge even get that information? The others were snickering as well.

“I was just jokin’ man. Nice to meet you.” Lance held out a hand, and Keith took it, shaking it. Pidge led Keith around the room, introducing the strangers. Keith only made a slip up once, saying Allura’s name before she had the chance to introduce herself.

“How did you know my name?” She asked, genuinely confused. Everyone was focusing on Keith, and as to why he knew her name. It seemed like 10 hours before Keith noticed the charm hanging from Allura’s keys, and he raised his hand, pointing to the charm.

“Oh, that would make sense. But yes, I’m Allura.” She had a British accent, and her snow white hair complimented her dark brown skin. She had pale blue eyes, along with a beautiful figure. “Nice to meet you Keith.”

Before Keith could even say the same, Lance walked in front of Keith, back to him, turning slightly to give him a side eye.

“We should get shopping - after all, don’t wanna get caught skipping class.”


	2. note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bleh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry aaa

this is being discontinued, though if you'd like to pick up where i left off and adapt it for your own, go ahead! please lmk though if u do, especially because i'd like to read it :^) !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: bismuthofficial.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> nyaaaaa fuck my life this is gonna be hell to write


End file.
